


Love Shack

by megsblackfire



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Johnny realizes he has a lot of kinks, Kenshi is a shit, Kenshi is still on the run, M/M, blindfold, winter holiday getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Johnny has the week to himself while Cassie and Sonya are visiting her family. That means he can spend some time alone with Kenshi without anyone discovering them. It isn't often that they get time to be together and they are going to make it worth the wait.
Relationships: Johnny Cage/Takahashi Kenshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Love Shack

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Kenshi/Johnny works on this website and I will change that. Gimme the new sad-dads, thanks~

Johnny drove up into the mountains, enjoying the snow fluttering quietly outside. Cassie was spending the holidays with Sonya’s family; which was good because they were so damn busy and she loved her maternal grandparents; so he was by himself. Well, in theory, anyways.

People often gave him sad looks when Christmas rolled around. He and Sonya had separated a few years back and he was fine with that. They’d grown apart; nothing lasted forever and he learned to accept that. They’d tried, really, but Sonya’s goals in life were not the same as his. He would not hold her back and would support her as a friend. Because they were still friends; he would never stop loving her and supporting her, but the “head-over-heels” sensation of love had long since faded. They were incompatible in the calm after war and there was nothing wrong with that.

Now, though, he was heading up to his private chalet to enjoy time with someone that had, surprisingly, come to mean a lot to him. A cleaning crew had been up there earlier in the week to get rid of the cobwebs that would have grown since he’d been there last. It was far enough out of the way to not have neighbours close by, but still close enough to civilization that he had power pumped into the house. He loved coming up here when he wasn’t slated for movies, enjoying nature while still having a working toilet.

The forest rolled past him as he turned onto the private property that his chalet was built on. A few cameras watched him roll by, letting the gate guards know that it was him and that there was nothing to get excited about. He drove carefully along the winding road until he found the next turn to his property. It was a five minute drive up the snow-packed road to where his chalet sat like a little gingerbread house in a small clearing.

He parked his car in the shelter set up to keep the snow off. Someone had shoveled a path up to the porch, which he appreciated, but his heart hammered with excitement. He could see his guest of honor seated on the porch swing, enjoying the crisp wind that made the snowflakes dance. He grabbed his luggage and headed for the porch, grinning as his guest turned their head towards him.

“You made it!” Johnny shouted as he mounted the steps. “Ahead of me, too! You sure you can’t teleport?”

“Positive,” Kenshi laughed as he got to his feet. “I’m used to travelling fast on my own two feet. It’ll be nice to relax for a few days, though.”

Johnny shifted his luggage and reached for Kenshi’s face. His thumbs brushed over the beard that Kenshi had grown in over his time on the run. Kenshi smiled, tilting his head to the side as Johnny stepped closer. He pressed a kiss to Kenshi’s cool lips, only to squeak as Kenshi grabbed him, dipped him backwards, and kissed him hungrily.

“That is cheating,” Johnny hissed as Kenshi pulled back. “You’ve been bi longer!”

“That isn’t how it works,” Kenshi chuckled as he straightened, pulling Johnny up with him. “But good to see I still catch you by surprise.”

“I’m not used to being the one to receive this stuff; I’m always the initiator!”

“And?”

“I love it; don’t stop.”

Johnny stepped over to the door and unlocked it. The warmth that poured out made him sigh happily, reassuring him that they weren’t going to have to wait to get warm.

“You must be freezing,” Johnny said as he led Kenshi into the chalet.

“I’m wearing a lot of layers,” Kenshi chuckled. “It’ll be nice to be in nothing but pants and a sweater for a little while.”

Johnny nodded as he dropped is luggage to the side. Kenshi set his own gear to the side, looking odd with the guitar case he was lugging around. He knew from experience, though, that Sento was tucked safely away inside the case. Populated areas would not take kindly to someone running around with a sword on their backs. A guitar was a little more acceptable, especially for a blind man, for blending in.

“How’s the sword?”

“Need a whetstone, but its fine,” Kenshi chuckled.

He pulled Sento out of the case and drew it, letting the glowing blade shine in the low light. He turned slowly, holding the blade up as he took in the interior of the chalet. Johnny smiled, waiting for Kenshi to finish looking the chalet over. He’d decided on an open concept for the chalet, wanting both floors to feel open and welcoming and make it easier to heat the place.

“This is nice,” Kenshi said. “I can see why you were eager to show me it.”

“Thought you’d enjoy it,” Johnny smiled. “Couch is straight ahead; get comfy while I make us something to eat.”

“My thanks.”

Kenshi walked confidently over to the couch and dropped down, flipping his sword into the air to telekinetically return it to its sheath. Johnny headed for the kitchen, checking the cupboards for the ingredients for a quick meal. He’d had food delivered ahead of time, not wanting anyone to run into Kenshi before Johnny was there to explain away his presence.

He whistled as he cooked, frying up ham, eggs, and cheese, and using a bit of butter to crisp up the artisan bread. Once he was finished, he brought the warm sandwiches over to Kenshi.

“Here we are,” he said as he sat down.

“That was torture,” Kenshi licked his lips as he picked up the plate. “It smells so good. I’m almost disappointed that you didn’t go through for culinary.”

“If I had, we probably wouldn’t have met,” Johnny mused. “Shinnok would have conquered Earthrealm and we’d all be dead. So, it’s a good thing I didn’t chase the dream of being a five-star chef.”

“That is true,” Kenshi chuckled as he bit into the sandwich. “Mmm, and we wouldn’t have Cassie running around underfoot.”

“Not underfoot now.”

“No. A pity, really.”

Johnny licked his lips clean of mayo and glanced at Kenshi. His eyes were covered by his bandana, but the sadness wafting off of him was almost crippling. He reached out and took Kenshi’s hand, squeezing it.

“Have you heard from Hanzo?” he asked. “About Takeda?”

A smile touched Kenshi’s lips and Johnny wished he had the power to take his love’s sadness away. It wasn’t fair that Kenshi, someone that adored kids with all of his heart, wasn’t able to be with his own child. Fucking Red Dragon scumbags had it coming and Johnny was going to be on the front lines when that happened.

“He’s growing like a weed,” Kenshi murmured. “Growing stronger too. Hanzo’s proud of him; you should hear him gush.”

“Funny to think that Scorpion’d be gushing about anyone,” Johnny chuckled. “But, hey, it means Tak’s safe, right?”

“It does,” Kenshi nodded and leaned back against the couch, dusting bread crumbs out of his beard. “I just wish I was there for him. He’s so angry, Johnny.”

“We’ll figure this out,” Johnny promised. “Keeping him safe and out of Red Dragon hands is the important thing right now. Everything else can and will be rectified.”

Kenshi smiled and Johnny leaned in to kiss the corner of his lips. He jumped and Johnny heard him blinking. He yelped as Kenshi twisted and pinned him down to the couch, hoisting his sandwich into the air.

“Hey! Still eating!”

“It’ll stay warm,” Kenshi said as he took the remains of Johnny’s sandwich and set them on the coffee table.

Johnny grinned, unable to help himself as he stared up at Kenshi. Kenshi’s hands spread across Johnny’s chest, pushing his vest out of the way. He leaned forward, capturing Johnny’s lips in a warm kiss, and brushed his tongue against Johnny’s lower lip. Johnny opened his mouth, reaching up to push his fingers into Kenshi’s hair.

The length of his hair was a little surprising; he had never been able to picture Kenshi with long hair until now. It looked a little silly on him, but Kenshi managed to make everything look smoking hot. He tugged on the hair and Kenshi snarled, biting Johnny’s lip in retaliation. Something jerked in Johnny’s belly and a needy whine left his lips. Kenshi stilled above him, lips tantalizing inches from his.

“Someone,” Kenshi growled as he leaned forward and nipped along Johnny’s jaw, “is going to make my brain short-circuit.”

“Not doing it on purpose, Ken,” Johnny huffed as he tried to steal another kiss. “I’ve never had someone growl at me like that because I pulled their hair.”

“Well, now you have; what do you think?”

“That I have a lot of undiscovered kinks.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m here, hmm?” Kenshi purred. “But, really, I should let you finish eating. Need you refueled and ready for some fun.”

“Fun?” Johnny licked his lips as Kenshi let him sit up. “What are you planning?”

The feather-light touch on his face made him shiver. He bit his lip as Kenshi picked up his empty plate and slowly made his way towards the sink. Sento floated over his head, directing him safely to the sink so he didn’t fall over. Johnny stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth and hurried after Kenshi, grinning.

“Can we get started?” Johnny asked. “It’s not like we’re expecting anyone.”

Kenshi chuckled as he tugged on the corner of Johnny’s shirt. “I don’t know; is the bed even made?”

“Don’t need the bed; could use the couch.”

“Not if you want to watch movies later,” Kenshi laughed. “Go make the bed and we’ll see what we can do after.”

“Yes, sir!”

* * *

“Trust me?”

Johnny nodded and bit his lip. He was practically sitting in Kenshi’s lap, trembling as his hands reached behind his head. The red bandana slipped from his eyes and the strange glow illuminated the contours of his face. With skilled fingers, he tied the bandana around Johnny’s eyes, plunging him into red-tinted darkness.

“Looks good on you.”

“And how do you know that?” Johnny laughed as he reached up to touch the bandana. “It’s soft. Didn’t think it would be.”

“If it’s going to be over my eyes, I want a little bit of comfort,” Kenshi chuckled before he stole a kiss. “Mmm, and trust me, Johnny; you are gorgeous.”

“Well, I knew that already,” Johnny grinned. “As for you…!”

Before he had a chance to finish his thought, Kenshi flipped him onto his front. His hips were hoisted and he bit his lip as Kenshi’s cock rubbed between his cheeks. He chewed on his lip, slapping the nightstand beside him as he tried to find the drawer. Kenshi’s hand ran up his arm before jerking the drawer open and retrieving the bottle of lube inside.

“You are beautiful,” Kenshi sighed before a warm, wet finger pressed against Johnny’s hole. “Don’t need eyes to see that.”

Johnny groaned as Kenshi’s finger slipped inside of him. The stretch made him tremble, but Kenshi’s warm hands kept him from tensing up. He was slow and methodical, taking his time to stretch Johnny open. He leaned over Johnny’s back, pressing hot, wet kisses to his shoulders. He nipped at Johnny’s flesh, making it jump and drawing soft, weak noises from him.

“Think that’s good and loose,” Kenshi chuckled against his ear. “Mmm, do I have your permission to use telekinesis?”

“On what?”

“Whatever I choose.”

Johnny chewed on his lip. Kenshi stayed still, not distracting him even though he could feel Kenshi’s heavy cock pressing against the inside of his thigh. Having Kenshi’s ethereal hands on him while going hot and heavy sounded hot as fuck, but he wasn’t sure where he wanted those hands.

“I’m not into breath play,” he said.

“Not near the throat,” Kenshi promised.

“Okay. Then you can use your ghosty hands on me.”

“Thank you,” Kenshi purred before nipping at Johnny’s earlobe. “You’re going to love this, promise.”

“You haven’t disappointed me yet,” Johnny grinned.

Any other smart-ass remark vanished from his mind as Kenshi pushed into him. He gasped, mouth opening as he was stretched almost beyond capacity. He trembled, fingers balling in the sheets, as Kenshi bowed over him, burying his face in Johnny’s neck. They sat there, panting and huffing in each other’s ears as they adjusted to each other.

“You are _tight_ ,” Kenshi hissed after a moment. “Do you not have toys?”

“I don’t usually stick things in my butt to get off,” Johnny hissed back. “More a flesh-light kinda guy.”

“I am buying you a fucking dildo and you are using it at least once a week,” Kenshi growled before he started moving his hips slowly. “Holy fuck, dude.”

“You’re the only person I’ve ever heard bitch about someone being tight,” Johnny gasped out.

“I’m scared of tearing you open,” Kenshi’s teeth sank into his shoulder. “Fuck.”

The strain in Kenshi’s voice did terrible things to Johnny’s guts. He shifted, trying to change the angle that Kenshi was entering him at. Kenshi’s hands dragged up his back before lacing their fingers together, squeezing as ethereal fingers played over his abs. Johnny gasped, bucking his hips as he felt feather-light touches to his dick.

Kenshi ravaged his neck. He kissed and nipped along the curve of his neck, growling against the shell of his ear as he started to move a little faster. The sharp slap of flesh on flesh filled the room, making him tremble with want.

“Touch me,” Johnny whispered. “Please.”

“Here?” Kenshi asked as his ethereal hand played between Johnny’s legs.

“Yes,” he moaned.

Kenshi’s hand traced the swell of his balls before gently massaging them, drawing soft, broken gasps from him. He dropped his head to the bed, arching his hips into Kenshi’s groin. The change in angle drew a soft gasp from Kenshi and then his mouth was on his throat again, biting and growling as his hips snapped harder against him.

“You do terrible things to me,” Kenshi growled as his fingers kneaded the bed. “Make me want to fuck you senseless. Make sure you can’t walk for a week. Chain you to the bed and fuck you until you pop.”

“I’d let you,” Johnny whispered. “Want you, need you, can’t think of anyone else.”

Kenshi’s teeth sank into his ear. He gasped at the pain, tensing up as Kenshi pressed himself flush against his back. He felt Kenshi’s mind touch his before charging through whatever barrier he had. He sank into Kenshi’s consciousness, disoriented as he felt his and Kenshi’s body at the same time. Their pleasure mixed, threatening to send him over the edge in that instant.

“Love you,” he blurted out as the mix of pleasure slammed into his brain. “Love you, Kenshi. Love you so much.”

Kenshi pushed in deep and his ethereal hand started pumping him furiously. Johnny gasped, eyes widening behind the blindfold. The edge he had been teetering on vanished under him and he came, splattering semen all the way up his chest. Kenshi nuzzled his neck as he followed Johnny over, putting all of his weight onto Johnny’s back.

He groaned as he sank to the mattress, not caring about the weird way his dick was pressed against his stomach. Kenshi pressed slow, lazy kisses across his shoulders before he slowly pulled out of him. He collapsed next to him, groaning softly. Johnny reached up and pulled the blindfold off, glancing at Kenshi’s bliss-blown face.

“Hey,” he cooed as he leaned over to kiss Kenshi’s lips. “That was awesome.”

“I agree,” Kenshi chuckled as he rolled over and tucked his head under Johnny’s jaw. “Mmm, and we have a whole week to ourselves, don’t we?”

“We do.”

“You’re not going to be able to walk.”

Johnny grinned as he hugged Kenshi close. “Oh, I’m going to hold you to that.”


End file.
